The invention relates to a suspension smelting furnace comprising a reaction shaft, an uptake shaft, and a lower furnace, as well as a concentrate burner for feeding reaction gas and fine-grained solids into the reaction shaft of the suspension smelting furnace.
The invention also relates to a concentrate burner for feeding reaction gas and fine-grained solids into the reaction shaft of a suspension smelting furnace.
Publication WO 98/14741 discloses a method for adjusting the flow velocity of reaction gas and the dispersion air of powdery solids, when feeding reaction gas and fine-grained solids into the reaction shaft of a suspension smelting furnace for creating a controlled and adjustable suspension. Reaction gas is fed into the furnace around a fine-grained solids flow, the solids being distributed with an orientation toward the reaction gas by means of dispersion air. The flow velocity and discharge direction of the reaction gas to the reaction shaft are smoothly adjusted by means of a specially shaped adjusting member which moves vertically in the reaction gas channel and by means of a specially shaped cooling block, which surrounds the reaction gas channel and which is located on the arch of the reaction shaft. The velocity of reaction gas is adjusted to a suitable level, irrespective of the gas quantity, in the discharge orifice located on the lower edge of the reaction shaft arch, from where the gas is discharged into the reaction shaft, forming a suspension with the powdery material therein, and the amount of the dispersion air which is used to disperse the material is adjusted according to the supply of the powdery material. The publication also discloses a multi-adjustable burner.
One problem with this known solution is the high price of the cooling block. It is usually manufactured from copper by sand casting. Sand casting, as a method, often leads to problems in quality, and a large amount of copper is consumed in making the cooling block.